Sasuke's Fear
by Rascal609
Summary: Yeah, chap 1 is short, because i havent come to terms with writing a Sasunaru... it will b depressing later on, i will have it rated M for DEFFINANT later chaps Basically, Sasuke finds Naruto and begins to think... BEST INCHAR ONE i hope,
1. Day one of stalking, the discovery

Sasuke's Fear

A/N OK I hate the pairing Sasunaru! LET ME SAY THAT! But I'm sick and tired, of everyone making Sasuke SOO OOC! OK if this coupling would ever happen SASUKE WOULD B MORE LIKE IN THIS ONE! If this becomes a series someone please kill me! I am putting his thinking OOC a little bit, but what he says and does is purely in char as much as possible. Also inspired by "I can't live without you" a Sasunaru video by KIMIcocoaPOP who I hope will read this and comment.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, or I wouldn't be here…..

Day one of stalking, the discovery

As Orochimaru (Heart u Orochimaru!) pounded into him, again, the daily ritual, claiming Sasuke was his, Sasuke began flitting through the fight thinking, 'Why did that bakka do that? Why not survive? Why prove a point by scratching the headband? Didn't the buffoon realize I wasn't going to come back?' As Orochimaru finished, Sasuke fixed his Kimono, and headed for the door, "Where are you leaving to Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. "None of your business, we're done with training." Followed by the famous Uchiha glare and Sasuke left. He wandered the woods remembering the last time he battled Naruto.

'Why didn't he just give up? Why can't I stop thinking about Naruto? Why was he so hurt by me leaving, he hated me?' Sasuke kept thinking, not noticing where he was going, still on alert, he froze when he heard a rustling. He peered through the leaves, immediately shocked by Naruto, who was sitting in the clearing, meditating, tears streaming down his face. 'Why is he meditating? He has never been able to sit still?' Suddenly, a shadow appeared next to Naruto, in the form of a fox, it solidified slightly, "yo shrimp, what's with the calling? Can't find anyone to talk to again?! Unless it's to kill, leave me a lone runt!" Naruto sighed, "Kyuubi, shut up for once!" Sasuke stared at them in shock, 'Kyuubi? Why is Naruto..?' Before finishing that thought, Sasuke saw something he never thought he would see; Naruto punched Kyuubi in the snout. 'Ok he calls the Kyuubi? Then punches him?!' Sasuke was very confused.

"Runt, are you still mad that I chased off your little crush?" Kyuubi laughed. 'Sakura left? Did she chase after me too?' Sasuke rolled his eyes at his immature ex team mates. 'Heh, as if either of them have a chance.' Naruto was shaking with fury, "Why?! Why couldn't you help me beat him?! Was he too much for even you Kyuubi?! Hah Sasuke Uchiha beat the infamous Kyuubi! That would make a great story!" "Shut it pipsqueak! If you hadn't decided to be show off and scratch his headband we would have won that battle and you would have your precious friend back!" Kyuubi shook his head sighing, "Just let me free you runt, you can't control me much longer, if you free me, then I will allow you to live, and fetch your beloved Uchiha back for you." The Kyuubi shadow rolled its eyes while saying this. "NO I will get him back." "Heh, a runt who can't even catch a cat?! You are kidding me!" Naruto glared, "Maybe your right…. I'm not strong, Sasuke could kill me anytime he wants, he tried…. But why Kyuubi?! All I did was…." Naruto burst into tears. 'All he did was what?!' Sasuke thought. Sasuke remembered that fateful run in when they were kids, 'maybe he means all he did was leave me on the dock a lone? Naruto is a strange person.' Sasuke decided to head back, before Orochimaru found out where he went.

He leapt up, rushing back to the hideout, thinking, 'maybe I will check and see if he is there tomorrow.'

A/N OK First very short starting chapter, READ AND REVIEW, and someone please kill me! I am making a multi chap Sasunaru X.x yeah…. It will b a depressing one contrary to the start. I don't do non depressing fan fic. Check out my other ones and you will see.

Rascal


	2. Realizations of love and danger

A/N ok maybe it did take me longer to get over Sasunaru writing, I'm sorry! It's been a year, no joke, exactly a year in a month… creepy… Ok, so here's chapter two, I am better, but seriously I don't think these two would ever be a couple… but it's still cute…

Sasuke woke up, and dressed ignoring the rapid knocking on his door, he tied the purple knot, gazing at his appearance in the mirror, how distasteful. He hated how he looked like an Orochimaru clone… He opened the door looking bored, "Kabuto." He said, waiting for the ninja to tell him what he wanted, "Orochimaru wants you to come to training right away Sasuke-kun, and please be respectful for once." "I don't need to respect him, he is but a pawn helping me achieve my goal." Sasuke walked passed him, thinking about the dobe talking to himself rather ridiculously. When he arrived Orochimaru gazed at him hungrily, "Orochimaru." Sasuke said, waiting for him to tell him what he wanted, he was planning on looking for the dobe in the clearing today. "Sasuke-kun, you are so beautiful." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I can't wait till your body is all mine." Sasuke just gazed at him impatiently, "I'm going to teach you a new technique today, after we have a little fun." Sasuke sighed, again, the snake didn't even mind that Sasuke never even go slightly aroused by him.

"I know you're not straight Sasuke-kun." He smirked, and approached, pulling off his outfit, exposing himself to the world. "Whatever Orochimaru." Sasuke said, watching with disgust as the snake approached him. Sasuke sighed; if he didn't want to get stronger he would kill the snake. Orochimaru stroked his arm, Sasuke shivered in disgust. The snake made him sick, Orochimaru slowly undressed the stoic Uchiha, who was just looking forward to seeing if Naruto was in the clearing again. Orochimaru slowly stuck his tongue out, and standing up, it delved deep inside Sasuke, grossing him out very much so. He shivered slightly, wanting to throw up on the snake ninja, Orochimaru removed his tongue licking his lips, he rammed in, hitting Sasuke's prostate, Sasuke bit his lip and waited for it to end, Orochimaru moaned his name releasing, and the training began.

It wasn't even that advanced Sasuke picked it up within an hour, Orochimaru was impressed of course, and Sasuke took off rolling his eyes, he soon found his way back to the clearing the dobe was sitting there meditating. His eyes turned red and slits, the orange chakra covered him, and the fox's voice seemed to echo, "You're getting weaker, is it because your goal is no longer obtainable?" The sinister voice echoed throughout the clearing, Sasuke's ears hurt just hearing it, "I think I'll take over now and start killing your village." It laughed, and Sasuke heard Naruto scream no, and the orange chakra started flashing, flowing wildly around Naruto, Sasuke was amazed, Naruto threw himself against the ground pounding him with fists, the chakra vanished, and Naruto remained panting in the clearing, wincing, in pain. "You won't get the village." He muttered eyes wide.

Sasuke watched as the shadow became Kyuubi, "Don't worry, I'll kill you soon, just keep trying to keep me here." Naruto trembled, and sat down in his meditation pose, the dobe sure was turning into an idiot if he thought meditating would keep Kyuubi in. Sasuke sat against the tree, and three more episodes occurred, Naruto was soon lying on his back staring at the sky unable to even move, Kakashi entered the clearing, "Training again?" Naruto jumped up nodding, "I'll bring Sasuke back don't worry Kakashi!" He said seeming happy and normal as if nothing was wrong, "Good, only a few weeks till our mission!" His ever present orange book stalking him.

Sasuke watched his ex teacher and team mate talk; he could see Naruto struggling to remain in control, "Well Kakashi I have to go get some Raman with Iruka sensei! See you later!" He darted off, and Sasuke remained in a tree that was amusing, he was shocked to see Naruto return slumped against the same tree, Sasuke stayed carefully in the shadows. Naruto was angry, "Why did he have to leave?" Naruto sighed sadly, gazing up, not noticing Sasuke watching, he gazed at the stars sadly, "I was going to tell him, I couldn't even tell Sakura, I knew she was worried, I wanted to tell her, I don't like her anymore… I … Why?" He muttered tears pricking his eyes, Sasuke felt slightly guilty. The Kyuubi's voice echoed, "Because no one could like you, you are an idiot, a Baka, a dobe… The Uchiha brat is probably excited to be rid of a nuisance like you…" Naruto smiled sadly, "You're probably right."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, he missed the dobe slightly, so he wasn't happy to be rid of him, it was just easier to train at Orochimaru's… He watched shocked as Naruto pulled out a kunai, flashing it in the light, "If you weren't so depressed over his disappearance, you might actually win." Kyuubi laughed again, as Naruto rolled up his coat sleeves, frowning at the comment, Naruto slashed several swift slashes into his wrist, "I know your right." He muttered sadly, continuing his little slice fest, he allowed the blood to pool in the clearing, making sure not to get any on his clothing, he watched as it already scabbed over.

"And everyone thought I was emo." Sasuke said, leaping down and tossing the kunai, "What are you doing dobe?" Naruto looked more than a little shocked staring at him eyes wide, "Now I'm hallucinating…" he muttered shaking his head, Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Right dobe." Naruto's eyes flashed, "I am not a dobe teme." He hissed seeming a lot less friendly than he used to… "O right, I'm a traitor now." Sasuke thought, gazing at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, "Its not real, Kyuubi stop playing tricks with my eyes… Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me…" he quoted apparently Kyuubi had made Sasuke appear before, interesting, "I'm real." Sasuke stated gazing at Naruto he grabbed his wrist and turned it over, gaze drifting over the scars, "Why?" He asked, eying them, Naruto stared at him; apparently Kyuubi's Sasuke didn't touch him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked eyes wide, when he flinched cursing, Kyuubi's chakra covering him, burning Sasuke's hand Sasuke leaped back, calmly gazing at Kyuubi as three tails appeared, "Thanks your appearance shocked him so much I took over, time to eat you, he's locked in the cage now…" Kyuubi growled, and attacked Sasuke easily dodged ducking and rolling out of Kyuubi's reach, as two more tails appeared Naruto's skin vanished, he was red and looked like a pure muscle being. Sasuke watched as a sixth tail appeared, he activated his Sharingan, looking into Naruto/Kyuubi's eyes, he saw a cage, and Naruto and Kyuubi, he focused and Kyuubi was shoved back into the cage, Naruto dragged out, "So this is the source of all your power?" He grabbed the remaining Kyuubi chakra and crushed it, "Ah, you are as strong as Madara." It chuckled, and Sasuke left, looking cool and collected as a skinless Naruto landed on the ground. Sasuke walked over to Naruto wondering if he just killed the dobe.

He gently picked him up, and carried him to Orochimaru's hideout, and ducked into his room, dodging all the guards, pretty easy. He lay Naruto on his bed, and began taking care of his wounds, the dobe shouldn't have been so upset at seeing Sasuke, after all the Uchiha had appeared randomly to him a few times. Naruto groaned, wrapped head to toe in bandages, he opened his eyes, "Sasuke?" He asked, and then jumped Kyuubi was quiet, that never happened, then he remembered Sasuke outside his cage, pulling him free. "You are real?" He asked slowly, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, duh dobe, now keep it down." He pointed to the walls and Naruto gasped, "Why am I in Orochimaru's hide out teme?!" He said eyes wide. "Well I can't exactly take you to Konaha now can I?"

Naruto tried to leap up, but failed, falling back, "Not smart, I'm not a healer like Sakura." Sasuke pointed out, and Naruto glared at him laying down, he humphed angrily. Sasuke smirked same old dobe, "Now care to tell me what you guys were discussing?" He took notice of the blush that covered Naruto's cheeks, "None of your business." He looked away, avoiding Sasuke's gaze, "Hum." Sasuke said, leaning against the wall gazing at Naruto. Naruto fidgeted under the awkward silence, gazing around Sasuke's room was noticeably bare; there was a flower pot, with a flower, and a closet full of Orochimaru clothing and a few sets of his old Uchiha outfits.

"Naruto." Sasuke said with a warning note, stating he wanted to know. Naruto sighed, "I have a crush on you Teme… You left, and tried to kill me, is that enough reason?!" He hissed, and Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter, "Why?" Naruto shrugged, "Your hot, you're amazing, you're" Naruto waved his hand as if pulling out what he wanted to say from the air.


	3. Happy endings, or lame

A/N I wanted to avoid writing the next chapter, but sadly… I couldn't… I asked Itachi-san my friend to chose which one I finish tonight, I wanted to finish one story, and start the story she chose out of my six I'm working on, which is a GaaraxShino AU so read it if you want to see, if not… well its going ot have whips, purple fluffy hand cufs, and eventual romance after torture… Gaara can be sadistic… Yes… Well yeah please enjoy I know Sasuke's going OOC I just sadly, am too hating of this couple to try anymore…

Sasuke sighed gazing at Naruto who blushed, "That's a lame answer dobe." Naruto managed to look slightly mad, but failed he looked more sad. A tear fell from his eyes, "Rejection's easier to take Teme…" he hissed, noting Sasuke didn't really comment. "I think about you often dobe." Sasuke stated, gazing at the ceiling, "I don't know if its crush or what, but we wouldn't work out, I'm a traitor." Naruto sighed, "So? I can bring you back Sasuke Tsunade baachan will pardon you… Please?" He had slight hope in his voice, "We'll see, get some rest I have training to get to." Sasuke vanished thinking about Naruto's confession, Orochimaru waited patiently for him at the training ground a wicked grin planted on his face.

Orochimaru had a knowing grin on his face, and Sasuke was hesitant to ask why, never a good thing if he has that smirk. "I hear you found a little fox Sasuke-kun." Sasuke paled slightly, even for him, he gazed at Orochimaru wondering how he had found out, he remained silent, "As long as you are mine, I will let you keep him here." He smirked and Sasuke shivered Orochimaru appearing behind him flinging him against a wall, Sasuke growled turning to face the ninja, "Wouldn't want me to take your little fox now would you, think of how much fun I could have with him?" Sasuke growled not liking the thought of Orochimaru touching Naruto, he was his best friend after all… Sasuke sighed leaning against the wall, whatever he could take it.

Orochimaru flipped him over, and snakes flew out of him, slithering all over Sasuke, that was new, Sasuke shivered, and Orochimaru rammed into him, Sasuke flinched, and closed his eyes, nothing unusual he was fine, he felt guilty for some reason, he shouldn't the dobe was his friend, and its not like he wanted Orochimaru… He didn't like the dobe, they were rivals. Even if he was in his thoughts all the time…

Orochimaru took his sweet time exploring Sasuke's body, Sasuke just thinking about Naruto, he sighed, and Orochimaru began scratching, "Focus, I'm taking you and you're calm." Sasuke shrugged, wincing slightly he was a ninja did he really think his little claws would have an effect on him? He could have laughed, but decided against it. He was finally thrown away after Orochimaru finished, "I don't like that, I think I'll go play with your fox, unless you agree to my terms." Sasuke's eyes widened and he gave a classic Uchiha glare. "What do you want?" he hissed, Orochimaru smirked, and Kabuto appeared with Naruto in his grasp, Sasuke cursed, Naruto's eyes were wide, he couldn't really fight his wounds were in the way.

"What do you want Orochimaru." Sasuke sighed knowing Kabuto would kill Naruto before he could even manage to start attacking. Sasuke growled why did he have to care, he would have just been like kill him, but no, he had to worry about the dobe, he rolled his eyes, Orochimaru smirked, "You will pleasure me Sasuke-kun, and beg Orochimaru sama to save your little fox." Sasuke growled he would never do that, he had pride. Naruto whimpered, and Sasuke saw a Kunai slowly being pushed into his neck, "Stop!" he ordered, glaring, "Ok, if you swear to let him go I'll do it."

Orochimaru smirked, "Kabuto drop the kunai." Kabuto did so, but held Naruto, "Told you to respect Orochimaru sama Uchiha." Sasuke glared and Orochimaru grabbed his shoulder shoving him towards the ground, "I want you to suck." Sasuke's eyes widened, no way he wasn't about to… He glanced at Kabuto clutching Naruto tight, he grimmanced, he's going to owe me after this, Sasuke flinched, and Orochimaru grabbed his hair yanking him towards his slowly arousing member, apparently having Sasuke pleasure him was an exciting thought already, Sasuke hissed, and he slid his mouth around the member barely taking in the tip, Orochimaru thrust in almost gagging him, "Suck." He hissed, and Sasuke glared, sucking slowly on the offending member, Orochimaru moaned, Sasuke felt sick he was pleasuring a snake, a filthy snake.

Orochimaru thrust into his mouth, growing bigger and bigger, "Massage me." He ordered and Sasuke glared, reaching up and slowly massaging the snake, Orochimaru moaned thrusting harder into his mouth, he was going to cum soon, "Swallow it." He ordered, and Sasuke wanted to bite him harshly, he was in no way going to swallow the nasty snake's cum. Orochimaru thrust harshly releasing, before it could dribble out, Orochimaru grabbed his face, clamping his mouth shut, "Swallow or your fox dies." Sasuke swallowed it, hissing, Orochimaru released him, "Now kiss me." Sasuke stared at him, why would he want to kiss the snake?! Orochimaru glared, and Sasuke stood up, glaring, he inched forward kissing Orochimaru, hating himself the whole time, he should have hidden Naruto better, now he was pleasuring the snake bastard in front of said Ninja… At least he was sure to get over his crush now…

Sasuke winced as Orochimaru took over the kiss, biting his lip fiercely and forcing Sasuke's mouth open, he plundered him, Sasuke feeling filthy, disgusted with himself, Orochimaru let his hands roam, and when Sasuke made a move to stop him, he smirked breaking the kiss, "Kabuto…" Kabuto snapped Naruto's wrist causing said ninja to whimper, Sasuke froze, gazing at Naruto, he closed his eyes in shame, Naruto looked more than shocked, the look sent shivers through Sasuke, he felt like he was betraying his friend. Orochimaru reached down touching Sasuke, who easily ignored it, his body not responding at all, "Well lets see, picture Naruto naked," Orochimaru smirked when Sasuke blushed, and twitched down low. Sasuke growled, "Don't even." Orochimaru murmured, and Sasuke clamped his eyes shut, now with the image of a naked Naruto in his mind.

Orochimaru continued, mentioning lude things about Naruto slowly getting a response from Sasuke's body, he stroked him, digging his nails into Sasuke's butt, he smirked happily, "You will enjoy it, or he dies." Sasuke glared, "Moan Uchiha, moan for me." He laughed wickedly, and Sasuke had to think, was it worth it, was Orochimaru going to honor his promise and let Naruto go? He might… Sasuke had to go with the hope, he sighed eyes furious, Orochimaru continued touching him, pinching his nipples, Sasuke hissed, Orochimaru laughed, "I could always have Kabuto here drug you." Orochimaru smiled, "On second thought that's a wonderful idea… Kabuto?" Kabuto tossed a syringe filled with some amber liquid, and Sasuke backed up slowly, Kabuto meds, not good. "He will die Sasuke I recommend not moving another inch.

Naruto whimpered as Kabuto sliced into his already injured arm. Sasuke flinched, holding still, Orochimaru stroked his neck, slamming the needle into him, he pushed the liquid into Sasuke's blood, Sasuke collapsed against Orochimaru, feeling faint, "Much better, and easier to get a response." Orochimaru continued teasing and without Sasuke's ever in control brain, he was soon aroused and very disoriented, he only recognized the fact that the disgusting snake was touching him, and he couldn't move because of Naruto. "You like the touch don't you Sasuke?" Orochimaru smirked, as Sasuke tried to balk away from him, "Ahh even now you can still fight Kabuto's meds, how interesting."

Sasuke glared failing, his body was limp in Orochimaru's grasp, responding to his every touch, he enjoyed it, which made him sick. He closed his eyes, the disgust he knew would be in Naruto's eyes shimmering across his lids. He groaned as Orochimaru rammed into him slamming into his prostate, "Moan for me Sasuke, moan and beg Orochimaru sama." Sasuke shook his head faintly, he wasn't ever going to moan for the sadistic bastard. Orochimaru rammed in and out slamming forcefully into Sasuke's prostate, causing the boy to whimper, he refused to moan, he wouldn't give the sadistic freak any satisfaction, until he reached down stroking Sasuke as he thrust in, Sasuke couldn't bite back that moan, "Good Sasuke, very good." Orochimaru smirked, and Sasuke groaned, why did he bring Naruto back, what was he thinking?

Orochimaru smirked releasing inside Sasuke, who refused to release even as Orochimaru yanked on his member, Orochimaru growled, smashing his fist into Sasuke's back. Sasuke winced, smirking, he didn't give the snake bastard any satisfaction. Orochimaru glared, "Kabuto, give him his fox, and lock them in his room for a week… We'll see what happens…" Orochimaru smacked Sasuke on the head, knocking him out, he fell into blissful darkness.

Sasuke groaned feeling a large bump on his head, he winced, sitting up and immediately put his head in his hands, room spinning, when Orochimaru knocked you out you got stuck with a concussion for a while, and that medicine, Sasuke fell back, shivering, crap, he cursed his weakness, well he was a used piece of shit, he let the snake have his way with him, and enjoyed it, he freaking moaned… At least he didn't release, he kept one thing from the snake bastard. "You awake?" Sasuke would have jumped if his muscles weren't twitching, he cursed how could he forget the dobe was banished to his room too, great, his shame was viewed, and now Naruto could tease him for a week how very unexciting.

What he didn't expect was a cool cloth to land on his sweaty forehead. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, mildly confused. "Well, apparently whatever Kabuto gave you is making you sick, so you have a fever and thus wet cloth, really Sasuke don't you know how to take care of yourself?" Sasuke could hear the smile in Naruto's voice, and raised an eyebrow, opening his eyes, he slammed them shut, he had a migraine, owe, painful. He couldn't even rise to Naruto's tease, he sighed, Kabuto sure knew his stuff, Sasuke curled up his butt hurting extremely much, he cursed Orochimaru sure was harsh.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke turned his head acknowledging he heard him, "Why'd you do that? Why didn't you let them kill me?" Sasuke sighed, "I couldn't let Orochimaru touch you dobe, and I'm used to it, better me than you." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Your used to it?" "Well usually he just decides to use me and then train me, never has he done that." Sasuke shivered feeling so ashamed. "Sorry Naruto." Naruto shuffled closer, Sasuke heard him. "Why are you sorry? I should be sorry for getting caught." Sasuke shook his head, "If I wouldn't have shown up you wouldn't have been in any of this." Sasuke clutched his knees wincing, the medicine side effects were not enjoyable.

Naruto shook his head, leaning over Sasuke, "Well it at least your slightly possessive and you don't even like me." Sasuke growled, "I like you dobe." He hissed and Naruto laughed, "I know it was getting you to admit it that's the problem, now we got to get you better so we can get the hell out of here." Sasuke shook his head, "Orochimaru will have guards, I can't leave like this, and I can't go with you Naruto." Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's forehead. "Why not Sasuke?" he asked softly, "I… I'm…" Sasuke shivered, feeling filthy, "I let that bastard use me, and I enjoyed it." He hissed and Naruto stroked his cheek, "Trust me teme, I don't think you let him, you were saving me remember?" Sasuke shook his head, "IF I hadn't cared, I wouldn't have done it."

Naruto laughed, "Come on teme, lets get you in a bath, it will steam out the meds." Sasuke shivered as Naruto picked him up putting him on his feet, he leaned heavily on him, body twitching, Naruto smirked he was enjoying Sasuke being unable to do anything. He lowered Sasuke into a steam bath watching him tremble, Sasuke cursed his weakness, he tried to still his body, but it continued to shake, he pulled his knees trying to warm up, he still had his eyes closed light hurting his head, he felt someone slide in next to him, he stiffened, "Its me Sasuke relax." He pulled Sasuke onto his lap, "This is my thanks for fixing Kyuubi!" Sasuke shook his head, feeling a lot warmer.

He sighed leaning his head against Naruto's chest, he felt a kiss on his forehead, "It just took a snake bastard having fun before you admitted you liked me too." Naruto smiled, and Sasuke growled weakly, not putting any real effort into it. Naruto smirked and Sasuke was feeling a lot better his head still hurt, but he wasn't shaking, he just wasn't sure if that was thanks to Naruto or the bath… He sighed, and Naruto's fingers danced through his hair, "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto said, "Well cleaning your hair duh." Sasuke shivered as Naruto's hands danced across his scalp, touching the places some hair fell out from Orochimaru yanked it, "Relax Sasuke. " Naruto was being really nice, which was amusing to Sasuke, he sighed relaxing against his dobe, he went through hell, so yes he was claiming him, Naruto was his dobe.

Naruto helped him up as they finished, and carried Sasuke back to his bed, laying Sasuke down, and Sasuke took note he lay down himself, without dressing a blush spread across his cheeks. "Aww is Sasuke embarrassed to have Naruto naked in his bed?" he laughed, and Sasuke growled, Naruto pulled him close, Sasuke's shivers that had started stopped immediately, They yawned in unison, drifting into a blissful sleep, Sasuke had never slept so well, and that must have gone for Naruto too because when they woke neither wanted to shift from the embrace.

Sasuke stretched feeling immensely better. "Thanks dobe." He said standing up, he grabbed some clothes, and looked at Naruto, he looked void, and Sasuke had a feeling he knew why, he focused and he was soon inside Naruto's mind, the fox was attacking the cage and Naruto was arguing with it, apparently the fox drug him in there. Sasuke glared, "Fox leave him alone." Sasuke smashed the chakra escaping, and the fox retreated, Naruto looked at him, "Thanks Sasuke, apparently I need you a little more than I thought…" Sasuke smirked and they were back, "That fox doesn't give up." Sasuke commented, and Naruto dressed in one of Sasuke's old outfits, placing his headband on, and Naruto inconspicuously handed him his old one, slice through it and all… Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this.

"You're coming with me Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, he liked the dobe, he was going to admit it now… They stared at the wall, Sasuke preparing a Chidori, and Naruto a ton of cloned resengans, and they attacked wall crumbling they took off, swiftly followed by sound ninja. They managed to lose them spending a night in the cave, Sasuke holding Naruto this time, they took off towards Konaha and landed at the gate, Everyone screaming at the sight of Naruto alive, and Sasuke back, they were rushed to Tsunade, who yelled at them, and gave Sasuke a new headband, she was shocked at their tale. "Your mission for now is keeping control of the Kyuubi Uchiha brat." She ordered, and Sasuke smirked "That's not a problem Hokage." Naruto blushed brightly at this remark, and it didn't slip past Tsunade.

Naruto was shocked to find all of his stuff was gone from his apartment, "Sorry everyone saw your blood and skin and thought you were dead…" Sakura said, blushing at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes, stupid girls. Naruto sighed, and Sasuke smiled, kissing his cheek, "Come on dobe, I live in a huge mansion, you think theres no room?" Both of them stared at him, he just asked Naruto to move in with him… Naruto cheered, and Sakura was confused did she just see Sasuke kiss Naruto?! They went and picked up Naruto's stuff, and walked to the Uchiha quarter, Sakura soon left in awkwardness when she asked Sasuke out and he said he had a boyfriend. They began cleaning, and fixing the place up, "Were finally where we belong Sasuke." Naruto muttered as they cuddled on Sasuke's bed happily.

A/N I will end it here unless some people want a smexxyyy scene! I DIDN"T ENJOY WRITING THIS AT ALL! I just want you to know that, that's why it sucked… Terribly, I'm soo ashamed, but if I start it I finish it… R/R insult, I don't mind I know it was terrible…. Soo bad.


End file.
